


[Podfic] The Dark Knight Strikes Back

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bat-cow - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lightsabers, Mild Blood, Minecraft, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Star Wars References, a single Ferrari, bat-hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from audreycritter:If Bruce knew anything, he'd know one simply didn'tfinishMinecraft.Tim would have told him, but he didn't exactly expect him to actually play-- Bruce didn't play things.Dick remembers Bruce playing things. Jason does, too.There's a hard line between what Bruce was like before and what he was like after the, well, you know. The thing with Jason.Maybe it's time for that to change.Duration 1:21:46
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] The Dark Knight Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dark Knight Strikes Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172390) by [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter). 



[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/kwjw5frbve23m8v/the%20dark%20knight.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size)  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] The Dark Knight Strikes Back

Duration: 1:21:46 (incl. 0:23:21 outtakes & freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nmv082fifggagy1/%5BDCU%5D%20The%20Dark%20Knight%20Strikes%20Back.mp3?dl=0) | 37.9 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/The+Dark+Knight+Strikes+Back/%5BDCU%5D+The+Dark+Knight+Strikes+Back.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3hjvntz7sj9e9qz/%255BDCU%255D_The_Dark_Knight_Strikes_Back.m4b/file) | 38.1 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---  
  
### 

Thank you so much to audreycritter for giving me permission to record this incredible work, which has such a deep place in my heart. Thank you to Vidri for cheerleading.

\- - -

This podfic was originally recorded in autumn 2019 as a gift for reenajenkins, for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, but I got cold feet and doubted whether I had chosen the fic for her likes, or for *my likes*! After all the deadlines had passed, and there was less pressure, I asked her in DMs whether she liked the sound of this one, and she was pretty enthusiastic about it. I hope it lives up to what I told you about it, hon!!

Featuring an extended freetalk about how I imprinted on this fic early on in my batfam reading and why I adore it so much, wrangling ALL the character voices in this podfic, and my abiding love of physical sound effects and foley. Buckle up.

(I cannot personally recommend watching the Star Wars films in sequential Episode order, and a lot of people have a LOT to say on the subject, but you do you, Dick.)

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️


End file.
